


Come vola via una bolla

by ila_D



Category: Artists RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Eurovision Song Contest, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Italian Character(s), Italian musicians, Italian singers, M/M, MetaMoro, Moro has an hair kink okay, Sanremo, They are married
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_D/pseuds/ila_D
Summary: Adesso invece, stretti sul palco in attesa del verdetto finale, adesso non riuscirebbe ad immaginare di trovarsi là da solo, senza lui  accanto.





	Come vola via una bolla

 

_ Come vola via una bolla _

I giorni sono volati, veloci e frenetici, e ancora non sembra possibile che tutto stia giungendo al termine. Sanremo lo ha dapprima sorpreso e meravigliato, il calore delle persone, le luci, i colori, i flash e la musica — fedele compagna di una vita, per poi  riconquistarlo, anno dopo anno, canzone dopo canzone, lo ha accolto a braccia aperte ancora e ancora; l'emozione del palco però è sempre nuova. 

Ma quest'anno Sanremo gli ha dato molto di più. 

È iniziata quasi per gioco, un incontro come tanti, tra colleghi e collaborazioni, con un'idea affine ed un testo che si fatto strada dai loro cuori arrabbiati, e graffiante si è scritto da sé. 

Il sorriso, appena accennato, è stata la parte di lui che lo ha colpito in quel momento. C'era soddisfazione, timore, voglia di scoprire. Non gli aveva dato tanto peso, all'inizio. Vorrebbe ridere adesso, l'assurdità di tale leggerezza e apparente scontrosità da parte sua avrebbero potuto togliergli forse la cosa più bella di questo Sanremo. Adesso invece, stretti sul palco in attesa del verdetto finale, adesso non riuscirebbe ad immaginare di trovarsi là da solo, senza lui  accanto. 

***

Non si sono separati per  un istante in questa settimana. Le prove, le cene, le interviste... la frenesia esausta delle nottate e l'amarezza dell'imminente squalifica. L'accusa li ha colpiti come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e il senso di ingiustizia, l'impotenza e lo sconforto si sono rivelati delle pesanti ombre scure, minacciose; stavano per sottrarre la voce al messaggio che tentavano di trasmettere all'Italia, al mondo. 

Aveva voluto prendere a pugni qualcosa allora; no, non qualcosa, ma qualcuno, e fargli male. Come avevano fatto stare male Ermal. Quella seconda notte è stato con lui, e sentirlo tanto scoraggiato, sconfitto, al punto da stare fisicamente male gli ha toccato una corda dentro. Nel profondo.

È rimasto con lui; non importa se la squalifica li avesse colpiti, aveva detto, non importa; ci saranno altre occasioni, altri momenti. _Loro non ci hanno fatto niente_. 

***

È iniziata così, piano, poi tanto veloce da non accorgersi di cosa stava accadendo. 

Ermal è sagace, aperto, divertente e con una voce da brivido. Possiede una bellezza che incanta. Questo ragazzo, ricorda di aver pensato, è un raggio di sole. Ermal arriva, e si fa voler bene da chiunque. Ed inconsapevolmente, ne è rimasto abbagliato. 

Ermal lo osserva, sempre, cerca il suo sguardo, cerca la sua mano, gli è vicino; leggeri tocchi sulla spalla, sul ginocchio, pacche e abbracci durante le interviste, mentre cantano. 

Con la forza di un magnete è stato attratto a lui, e non ha potuto resistere. Quanto più casualmente possibile, lo stringe a sé per una foto, lo punzecchia, gli carezza brevemente il collo... gli arruffa i capelli. Non riesce più a farne a meno ormai; quella cascata di ricci scuri, così soffici al tatto, ha scatenato come una dipendenza in lui. È solo un gesto di affetto fraterno, si ripete nella mente ogni volta, subito dopo averlo fatto. Ma il sorriso e lo sguardo che sbocciano sul suo viso, quel sorriso disarmante che sembra nascondere un'innocenza di bambino, sempre intatta dietro ai suoi occhi, fugano ogni senso di colpa e lo colmano di una calda sensazione al petto.

***

Immerso nelle proprie riflessioni, Fabrizio quasi non sente la voce di Baglioni che li proclama vincitori. 

Ermal si volta subito a lui, ed immediatamente le ovazioni e gli applausi lo inondano, ed è un attimo: Ermal è tra le sue braccia e lo stringe forte, si aggrappa a lui con una presa ferrea, ed è automatico stringerlo di rimando ancora più forte. Ermal gli affonda il viso nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo, e trema. La sua mano si ritrova a vagare sulla sua schiena allora, e per minuti interi rimangono così, stretti l'uno all'altro sotto una pioggia di coriandoli. 

Un bacio fugace tra i suoi capelli prima di separarsi e affrontare le telecamere. 

Sente un'eccitazione mai provata, sente di poter volare, e lo sguardo scambiato con Ermal gli conferma che lui prova esattamente lo stesso. Baci e congratulazioni, grida, e tra i ringraziamenti fa scivolare il proprio braccio sulle spalle di Ermal e lo attira a sé, e i flash li avvolgono in un balenio di luce. 

La vittoria la dedica a suo figlio, sempre nel suo cuore, e la gioia che prova potrebbe illuminare tutta Sanremo, lo sa. 

Questa vittoria è per chi cade e trova sempre il coraggio di rialzarsi. Questa vittoria è per lo sbocciare della vita. Questa vittoria è per chi ha sofferto e ancora sorride ogni giorno. Come Ermal. Come lui. Questa vittoria è per il mondo ed è per loro. 

Mentre Ermal parla, sembra ancora incredulo, ringrazia chi l'ha sempre sostenuto ed emana speranza. Non riesce a levargli lo sguardo di dosso. 

Durante la canzone lasciano che a parlare sia il loro cuore, tentano di esprimere la riconoscenza e l'amore con gli occhi - ormai lucidi- e le voci. La distanza tra loro è a malapena di qualche centimetro, ma è palpabile, come una un campo ad alta tensione e pronto a esplodere; e non riesce a combatterlo, no, quando alle ultime note tira Ermal a lui, ed Ermal lo tiene contro di sé, quasi a gridare _non mollare la presa, non lasciarmi ancora_ , e il bacio che posa sulla sua tempia grida di rimando _non ti lascio, non ancora non ancora non ancora_. 

Ed il pubblico è in visibilio, gli applausi lo stordiscono, e si sente come se potesse scoppiare di felicità; la sua mano è sulla schiena di Ermal, si muovono insieme per le foto, e questa notte ogni cosa gli sembra possibile.

***

Stanotte è stata pura euforia, ed Ermal non vuole che finisca. 

Ha perso ormai il conto di quante volte ha abbracciato Fabrizio, o fatto delle foto con lui, e non riesce a farsi bastare quei contatti fuggevoli. 

Le loro stanze sono vicine, e l'offerta di Fabrizio — con un sorrisetto di chi la sa lunga, ad un altro piccolo drink è ovviamente scherzosa, lo sa, ma al diavolo. Stanotte è permesso, stanotte è magica. 

Ha caldo e gli gira un po' la testa mentre si guarda intorno e nota i particolari della stanza, un disordine che ha il nome di Fabrizio stampato a lettere cubitali. Ridacchia e si lascia cadere seduto sul bordo del letto — sfatto - e attende il drink. 

“Bevi un po' e leva la giacca, non vorrei vomitassi ancora.” 

Fabrizio sorride e il drink non è che un bel bicchiere d'acqua fresca. Lo prende grato, e le loro mani si sfiorano. 

Vuota il bicchiere a grandi sorsate; Fabrizio si lascia cadere sul letto, a peso morto, e canticchia sottovoce. 

Osserva avido i suoi capelli corvini, il profilo del naso, la linea decisa della mascella coperta dalla barba, ed è accattivante. Deglutisce, lo sguardo che delinea il suo collo, e giù, giù a seguire il petto, la maglietta leggermente sollevata sullo stomaco. 

Posa il bicchiere allora, e lentamente si lascia cadere indietro, finendo sdraiato accanto a Fabrizio. Resta immobile. Teso. 

L'unica parte di lui che non lo tradisce è forse la voce, perciò si unisce al mormorio basso di Fabrizio. Canta sottovoce, ad occhi chiusi, e sorride. 

_ “...col sorriso di un bambino _ .” 

Apre gli occhi e si volta allora, e Fabrizio lo fissa con occhi scuri e luminosi. 

“Porti il sorriso di un bambino,” gli sussurra, e gli accarezza i capelli. 

Quel tocco gli sembra ora così diverso dalle altre volte, non più giocoso, ma carico di significati. Si sospinge contro la sua mano, e osa. 

Copre la distanza e poggia il capo sulla spalla di Fabrizio. Rimangono così, nella penombra, con la mano di Fabrizio che affonda tra i suoi riccioli e gli massaggia la testa, finché Fabrizio gli alza il viso con un lieve tocco sul mento. 

Chiude gli occhi e aspetta. 

Sorride. 

Era la conferma che aspettava Fabrizio. 

Le sue labbra sono calde, morbide, ed il loro bacio è di una tale delicatezza, una bolla soffiata via dal vento. 

Gli afferra la maglia, si fa più vicino; il bisogno insistente di sentirlo vicino a sé, contro di sé, su di sé. 

Fabrizio lo prende, lo stringe e la bolla di delicatezza scoppia, spazzata via dalle loro labbra che si divorano, le loro lingue che s'inseguono. 

Le mani di Fabrizio vagano ovunque, gli carezzano la schiena, una mano afferra una grossa ciocca di capelli e tira, ed un gemito si leva nel silenzio; i baci scivolano sul suo collo, graffianti, seguiti da parole roche, e ne sente la vibrazione dal petto di Fabrizio fin dentro di lui. 

E la felicità non è più sfuggevole, remota. 

È qui, è la musica che suona adesso tra di loro; la felicità è la musica che sono loro, insieme.


End file.
